walking_dead_extendedfandomcom-20200213-history
TWD Season 1 - 8 Major Changes
Major Changes Made to the Walking Dead Timeline in My Universe Season 1 * No Changes Season 2 Rhys is credited as a co-star in his first appearance and in "Judge, Jury, Executioner" he is upgraded to 'also starring'. "Triggerfinger" * 16 y/o, Rhys Chambler (Calum Kelmer), an English student from a nearby boarding school is searching for his family; Tara, Lilly, David etc; he was adopted by them at a young age, debuts and saves Rick, Hershel and Glenn from Randal's group and is the one responsible for capturing Randal. * Rhys is brought back to the farm which divides the group. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" * Rhys asks if he gets a vote which is denied as he is still considered an outsider * When everyone is too grief-stricken to mercy-kill Dale, Rhys volunteers himself and apologizes to Dale. (Instead of Daryl; this is so that Daryl continues to develop as a less cold character and so that Rhys can show he cares about them) "Better Angels" * Rhys follows Shane and Randal and witnesses the murder. Shane 'convinces' him to leave with him as they are both outsiders. Rhys agrees and gains Shane's trust as they plot the murder of Rick as Shane believes Rick will get the rest killed with his inability to do what needs to be done. * In the field, Rhys tips off Rick that Shane is going to try and kill him which allows Rick to outmaneuver Shane and survive. "Beside the Dying Fire" * Rick thanks Rhys and apologizes for his cold treatment. Carl then saves them both. * Rick, Rhys and Carl sneak through the herd together. * Rhys defends Rick at the end before being silenced by the rest of the group. Season 3 Rhys has settled in now with the group and sees Rick and Lori as parental figures as well as acting as an older brother to Carl. He is now 17 y/o. He has also become far better with his sword. In 'Made to Suffer' Calum Kelmer (Rhys) is upgraded to main cast. "Seed" * Rhys is with Daryl and Rick when the prison is discovered. * Rick begins to amputate Hershel but the axe breaks and Rhys finishes the job. "Sick" * Rhys slashes Tomas' leg when he goes for Rick which allows Rick to kill him without any hardship. * Maggie thanks Rhys for helping save her father. "Walk With Me" * ''Rhys does not appear in this episode.'' "Killer Within" * Rhys and Maggie defend Lori and Carl together but he is separated from them and does not witness Lori's death. "Say the Word" * Rhys wants to join Daryl and Maggie but is made to stay and comfort his 'brother'. "Hounded" * Rhys in the end convinces Rick to return to the group. "When the Dead Come Knocking" * Rick, Rhys and Carl together name the baby Judith. Once Carl takes Judith away to be fed, Rick calls Rhys his son and that he is part of the Grimes family. * Rhys accompanies the group to Woodbury. "Made to Suffer" * ''Rhys plays no major role in this episode but is upgraded to main cast''. "The Suicide King" * Rhys takes Glenn back to the car with Oscar. "Home" * Rhys worries for Rick and ends up being the one to kill the Governor's inside shooter after climbing the tower silently and throwing a knife. "I Ain't a Judas" * Rhys encourages Andrea to kill the Governor instead of Carol. "Clear" * Rhys joins the group as he wants to see their hometown. * Rhys encourages Carl and Michonne to go to the Grimes' home instead of Lori's work to get a full family photo, Carl does so. (This becomes a big deal later in the show when Judith grows older as Rhys makes a point of it to hold onto the photo) "Arrow on the Doorpost" * ''Rhys does not play a large role in the episode, he laughs at Beth's no shit attitude when ending the fight.'' "Prey" * ''Rhys does not appear in this episode''. "This Sorrowful Life" * Rhys tries to discourage Rick from handing over Michonne but tells him he ultimately supports him. "Welcome to the Tombs" * Rhys attempts to kill the Governor in hand-to-hand combat but gets distracted and hurt before escaping. Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" * Rhys goes on the supply run. "Infected" * Rhys helps Rick destroy the pigpen. "Isolation" * Rhys stops Tyreese from getting up, after Rick knocks him down, by holding his sword to his neck. "Indifference" * Rhys goes with Rick and Carol, he gives Rick the idea to exile her. "Internment" * ''Rhys does not play a large role in this episode.'' "Live Bait" * ''Rhys is mentioned by David and Tara several times. It is revealed he was adopted as David's son from a couple in D.C. who weren't able to take care of him as she (a woman named Lucille) hated Rhys as her husband (who he can't remember the name of) had with an English woman when he cheated on her.'' "Dead Weight" * ''Philip alleuds to the possibility that a boy similar to Rhys is in the prison although he is 'sure' it isn't him''. "Too Far Gone" * Rhys watches Rick and Philip talking using a sniper rifle from the watch tower, he notices Tara but at the same time sees the tank aiming at him. * ''Rhys does not appear after this and is considered dead by everyone, unknown to everyone he divided off the tower into a dumpster and survived''. "After" * ''Rick breaks down to Carl about Rhys and Judith believing he had lost two children in one day.'' "Alone" * Rhys awakens in the dumpster, he has been cut by his sword but is okay. He gets inside and suits up with what's left, as the walkers followed Glenn and Tara into the distance he is easily able to walk out. "A" * Rhys kills Dan, correcting Rick that "he is his" before reuniting with the group. * Rhys expresses his concern about Terminus saying that it may be better if he waits outside so that he can help save them if things go south. They all reluctantly agree with his plan before departing. Season 5 This season Rhys plays a more background role and acts as a guidance councilor to Rick. This season also develops his relationship with Rick. Rhys is added fifth in the opening credits in this season. "No Sanctuary" * Rhys assists Carol in saving everyone. * Rhys reunites with Tara in a very emotional scene. "Strangers" * Rhys joins Carol and Daryl. "Four Walls and a Roof" * ''Rhys is with Daryl and Noah.'' "Slabtown" * ''Rhys does not appear in this episode.'' "Self Help" * ''Rhys does not appear in this episode.'' "Consumed" * Rhys, Daryl and Carol search for the Hospital Cars. "Crossed" * Rhys helps kidnap the officers by sneaking up behind them and handcuffing them. "Coda" * Rhys prepares to kill the officers and begin a shoot-out but is stopped by Carol, after Beth's death. "What Happened and What's Going On" * ''Rhys has no lines and barely appears''. "Them" * Rhys is one of the few who keeps a level head and when Maggie and Sasha specifically are reckless, he and Michonne scorn them. "The Distance" * Rhys encourages Rick not to trust Aaron. * Rhys almost convinces Rick, Carl and Michonne to let the group go to Alexandria without them while they continue alone as he doesn't trust Aaron. * Eventually he and Rick agree together to have each others backs. This is the first episode he calls Rick 'Dad', finally getting over David. "Remember" * Rhys is interviewed by Dianna and explains his life a bit before telling her about how he's killed and isn't a kid anymore. * During his interviews Rhys criticizes Dianna for being so safeguarded. * Dianna tells Rick he isn't going to make Rhys attend schools like Carl and the other kids as he thinks that Rhys wont benefit from them. Instead, Rhys is tasked as self defense mentor. "Forget" * ''Rhys barely appears in this episode but complains to Rick and Carol about the lack of self-awareness in Alexandria.'' "Spend" * ''Rhys joins Carol in discussing with Rick about what needs to change in Alexandria.'' "Try" * Instead of Michonne punching Rick to knock him out, Rhys does it to get on Dianna's good side and gain her trust. "Conquer" * Rhys joins the group in speaking to Rick while he heals. * He urges Rick to wait instead of Carol when Pete appears. Season 6 Rhys plays a very active role this season appearing in the most episodes. He is moved to third in the opening credits. Another major change in this season is that, Daryl is killed by Dwight in "Twice as Far" after he kills Denise, they get in a brawl and just when Daryl is about to win Dwight kills him. "First Time Again" * Rhys and Rick take Pete's body and Rhys scraps with Ron knocking him down, Rick stops it from going further. * Rhys backs up Rick in the meeting. "JSS" * Rhys arrives in time to assist Carol in killing Wolves. * Morgan also arrives disproving of the actions. "Thank You" * Morgan and Rhys appear in the episode hearing the siren and being sent away ahead of everyone to return to Alexandria. "Here's Not Here" * Rhys and Carol are heard upstairs when Morgan is trying to hide Owen. Rhys attempts to get downstairs but they hear commotion outside. "Now" * Rhys and Jessie attempt crowd control while Rick is preoccupied. * Rhys thanks Jessie for her help with putting down Betsy. "Always Accountable" * ''Rhys does not appear in this episode.'' "Heads Up" * Rhys continues to advise Rick with community. * Rhys saves Spencer with Rick. * Rhys and Carl teach Ron how to shoot. "Start to Finish" * Rhys escapes with the group into Jessie's house. * Rhys backs up Carl when Ron pulls his gun to them. "No Way Out" * Rhys is separated from the group in the crowd and promises to meet them later. * Rhys kills Ron when he is threatening Rick. * Rhys, Michonne and Rick charge through the crowd to get Carl to safety. * Rhys is the first to back up Rick. "The Next World" * Rhys goes with Daryl and Rick. "Knots Untie" * Rhys travels to the Hilltop and saves Abe. "Not Tomorrow Yet" * Rhys kills several saviors. "The Same Boat" * Rhys appears at the end with everyone. "Twice as Far" * When Dwight kills Daryl and Denise, Rhys fights them off with Abe stopping him going after them. "East" * Rhys takes Daryl's bike to go after Carol who has left in a depression after hearing of Daryl's death. * In the end he and Rosita fight the saviors and he ends up escaping back to Alexandria. "Last Day on Earth" * Rhys helps escort Maggie to the Hilltop with everyone. * When the group get surrounded Rhys and Maggie separate to move quietly on foot, they are the last group left standing thanks to Rhys protecting her, however, they are caught and Rhys is savagely beaten before they are taken to Negan. Season 7 Rhys is moved to second in the opening sequence. "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" * Rhys causes Negan to kill Glenn after he lashes out at him for taunting Rosita. * Rhys is taken by the savours as a bargaining chip. "The Well" * ''Rhys does not appear in this episode.'' "The Cell" * Rhys is tortured by the savours. * Negan eventually takes an interest in him and asks for his life story, eventually Rhys agrees to tell it when Negan threatens to go to Alexandria and kill Rosita. * Negan comes to the realization that Rhys may be his son as the stories add up. * In the end, Rhys attempts to escape and overhears a conversation between Negan and Simon where Negan explains how Rhys is his son, this mortifies Rhys who is recaptured and they begin to beat him but Negan stops them, ashamed of Rhys and himself. "Service" * Rhys is brought to Alexandria but remains quiet. * Rhys tells Rick where the sanctuary is through morse code in his blinks. "Go Getters" * ''Rhys does not appear in this episode.'' "Swear" * ''Rhys does not appear in this episode.'' "Sing Me a Song" * Negan threatens to kill Rhys when Carl doesn't comply but Carl points out that Negan doesn't believe himself when he says that, which impresses Negan more causing an obsession. * Sherry slips Rhys a note which allows him to escape. "Hearts Still Beating" * Rhys makes his escape and brutally beats fat Joey to death. * He and Jesus make their way to Hilltop. * He reunites with Rick at Hilltop and they have a loving father-son reunion, although Rhys and Carl make eye contact knowing that Rhys has a secret about himself and Negan. "Rock in the Road" * Rhys takes up asylum at the Kingdom to hide from the savours. "New Best Friends" * Rhys meets with Carol and lies about Negan's victims, not wanting to break her more. * He does confess that Negan is his father to Carol, she advises him to tell Rick but Rhys is scared that Rick might be put in danger by it. * Rhys returns to the Hilltop after this. "Hostiles and Calamities" * ''Rhys does not appear in this episode.'' "Say Yes" ''Rhys does not appear in this episode.'' "Bury Me Here" ''Rhys does not appear in this episode.'' "The Other Side" * When the savours turn up at Hilltop, Maggie and Rhys hide in the cellar. * They clear the air regarding Glenn's death as Rhys feels responsible, she tells him it is not his fault. They make up. "Something They Need" * Rhys joins the expedition to Oceanside. * He teams up with Beatrice to take down walkers. * He returns to Alexandria following the expedition. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" * Rhys takes part in the first battle of Alexandria. * He is lined up with Rick and Carl before he announces to everyone that today he will make a point. * First he will kill Carl, as much as he doesn't want to, he wants to see Rick break down again. * He then announces that he will kill Rick to see how Rhys will react. * He then tells them he will kill his own son, to show that he isn't 'fucking around' anymore. Rick asks who he is talking about, Negan laughs before looking at Rhys. * As Negan prepares to kill Carl Shiva leaps in and Rhys grabs a gun killing several savours and harming Negan. He fights Negan hand to hand, as a throwback to when he fought the Governor, he almost kill Negan but is fought off. Season 8 Rhys has a very minor role in the war. "Mercy" * Rhys blows up the gate with Rosita which allows for Walkers to flood in. "The Damned" * Rhys assists Rick in taking out an outpost. "Monsters" * Rhys kills Morales before he can kill Rick. "Some Guy" * Rhys, who is learning to use Daryl's bike well, rides with Rick after the truck to stop it. "The Big Scary U" * Rhys takes the dynamite for Yago's truck and tells Rick he doesn't care about the workers, he wants that guy, dead for ruining his life. * Rick tries to stop him but Rhys punches his dad, Rick looks shocked before Rhys apologizes. * Rick leaves telling Rhys to go home and he'll meet him later. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" * Rhys and Tara plot to kill Dwight together as revenge for the murder of Daryl and Denise, only if they take out Negan together. Tara explains that Rhys is a Chambler and Grimes, not part of Negan's family. They embrace. * They both end up destroying the Fat Lady together. "Time for After" * Rhys and Tara wreck a hole in the sanctuary together. "How It's Gotta Be" * Rhys saves the Hilltoppers with his group including Tara, they converge on Alexandria just in time to shock kill many savours however, this causes Negan to open fire. * In this sewers, Rhys and Rick discover Carl's bite and break down. "Honor" * Rhys, Michonne and Rick help take Carl through Alexandria to a church to make him comfortable. * Rhys, Rick and Michonne break down as they say goodbye and Carl kills himself. "The Lost and the Plunderers" * At the request of Rick, Rhys heads off to make sure that Tara, Rosita and Dwight are leading everyone away safely. "Dead or Alive Or" * Rhys catches up to them and helps lead them. * He shows a hatred of Siddiq for Carl's death, he and Tara plan to kill Dwight but decide against it when Rosita convinces them not to. * Rosita and Rhys lead the crowd through the forest. When Dwight suggests the swamp they all side against him but Rhys eventually is swayed. * Rhys and Tara get in a fight for letting Dwight leave. * Rhys and Maggie reunite at the Hilltop where he announces Carl's death. "The Key" * Rick reunites with them at the Hilltop and Rhys confesses he attacked the Sanctuary with Tara, Rick forgives him for everything and they hug. Rick tells him, he isn't losing anymore children. "Do Not Send Us Astray” * Rhys sounds an airhorn from the Woods. * Rhys flies by the savours on Daryl's bike firing at them, as the gate opens he whizzes in and leads them to a bus trap. * Rhys warns Tara about Dwight and Simon by shouting to her. * Rhys breaks down when they find out about the tinted weapons as Dwight had shot Tara in the arm with an arrow, he accepts he is going to lose his sister. "Still Gotta Mean Something" * Rhys is happy to find out that Tara is not infected and wonders why Dwight didn't taint his arrows. * Rhys and Rosita leave to assassinate Eugene. "Worth" * Rhys and Rosita capture Eugene and plan to take him to Alexandria to make bullets for them. * They chase him after he escapes from them. * They furiously return to the Sanctuary. "Wrath" * Rhys takes part in the battle and attempts to kill Negan, however, Negan asks him if wants to know anything about his true self, which Rhys doesn't how how to respond to. * Rhys is angered when Rick allows Negan to live but accepts it. * When Dwight attempts to return to Alexandria, Rhys throws him a bag telling him he'll gut him like a fish if he ever comes back. * Rhys and Maggie begin to plot how to kill Negan. Season 9 After episode 5, Michonne serves as the shows protagonist but in episode 9, Rhys officially takes over as the protagonist from Rick after he 'dies'. Rhys is 20 in a New Beginning Rhys is 25 in Evolution "A New Beginning" * Rhys is offered the role as leader of the Savours but he turns it down for Carol to take. * He almost saves Kenneth Sutton but just fails. "The Bridge" * Rhys helps Aaron to Enid's tent where he questions her about cutting off his arm. * Rhys then viciously beats Justin before exiling him. "Warning Signs" * Rhys and Maggie hunt for the killers and find that it is Oceanside where they allow it to happen. "The Obliged" * Rhys attempts to lead Rick away and when Rick tries to convince Rhys to open up more about Negan, Rhys goes for him and they fall into a pit, they reconcile and Rick assures Rhys he will always be his real dad. Rhys helps Rick get back to his horse so he can get back. Rhys pledges to always be a Grimes and that he will never let Rick down. "What Comes After" * Rhys watches in horror as Rick crosses the bridge, the rest of the group run to assist him but Rhys uses a combination of the bow and arrows he has and a gun to buy Rick time. * After seeing Rick 'die' Rhys wanders off into the wilderness in a depression after losing yet another father. "Who Are You Now?" * ''Rhys does not appear in this episode.'' "Stradivarius" * ''Rhys does not appear in this episode.'' "Evolution" * Rhys appears at the end of the episode to save a grieving Aaron from a whisperer. Everyone looks in shock at the boy they haven't seen in 5 years. "Adaptation" * Rhys is welcomed back to the Hilltop and has an emotional reunion with Tara. * He says he is back for good. * Rhys agrees to interrogate Lydia who refuses. * He listens to Henry who chats to Lydia, without them knowing. "Omega" * Rhys, who has become cold and intelligent over the 5 years away from the Coalition, interrogates Lydia who he gets to open up about her group, eventually he works out she is lying and connects with her on an emotional level about depression. * Rhys listens to Henry and Lydia chat while they are locked up. * Rhys releases Henry who he scolds for giving away secrets. * Rhys watches the next day as Alpha shows up at the Hilltop. "Bounty" * Rhys talks it out with Alpha, who demands Lydia. * Rhys tries to bargain with Alpha but she refuses. * He gives her Lydia against Henry's wishes but Rhys chats to Henry after explaining why he had to. * Rhys, Connie and Dog rush away to save Henry who has left to save Lydia. "Guardians" * Rhys, Dog and Connie track Henry. * Rhys and Connie don masks to lead a herd into the Whisperer camp to save Henry. * Henry forces Lydia to come with them. "Chokepoint" * Rhys and the group are on the run from Beta. * The group slowly take out the Whisperers while Rhys fights Beta. * Rhys shoves the giant down an elevator shaft. "Scars" * Rhys returns to Alexandria where Michonne lets them in briefly, he reunites with Judith emotionally but she doesn't know who his at first, Rhys finds out that Michonne has kept him quiet from her telling her he is just a dream. This hurts him and they leave. * It is revealed that Michonne sought out Rhys, being the only one to know where he was, when Jocelyn stole the kids, he assisted her in getting the kids back and even killed several of them. * Rhys and Michonne reconcile later when she and Judith come after them. "The Calm Before" * Rhys and Tara fall out over him bringing Lydia and Henry he storms off while Michonne speaks on his behalf to reunite the communities. * Rhys, Michonne and Yumiko are captured by the Whisperers where Alpha shows Rhys the herd. She warns him about her borders. * At the border, Rhys sees everyone including the final reveal of Tara which results in him breaking down while Michonne attempts to district him from it. (Gabe is subbed in instead of Henry) "The Storm" * ''Although Rhys play a decent role in the Storm his depression leads to him not speaking to anyone at all.'' * Rhys leaves Alexandria at the end of the episode. Season 10 "Lines We Cross" * Henry and Rhys have developed a close friendship which Carol approves of because Henry looks to Rhys for guidance. * Rhys and Henry go to check on the herd where Alpha appears where she has a stare off with Rhys. "We Are at the End of the World" * Rhys and Alpha have a stare off. "Ghosts" * Rhys reminds the meeting that he saw thousands of Walkers in Alpha's herd in order to back up Michonne. * Rhys secretly packs Rick's revolver in his pants when he agrees to join the group to the border. * Ezekiel, Kal and Jerry join them at the Border as reps for Hilltop. * Rhys declares they don't have to listen to her bullshit, she however, mocks him saying that Tara called out for him in the barn. This causes him to lose it and fire the gun which Carol knocks from his hand, he shoves Carol down and attacks Alpha leaving a large scar on her face, he attempts to stab her but Michonne drags him away. * As a punishment, Alpha orders the execution of Ezekiel which Carol breaks down over, as Carol prepares to kill Alpha, she is detained. * Rhys tells Michonne that "bitch has to die" later which an angered Carol agrees with. * Carol in her grieving state later sees the Whisperers and chases them. * Carol is revealed to be taking the pills because she and Ezekiel were fighting so bad and she could never sleep in fear that he could snap and hurt her. "Silence the Whisperers" * Rhys dines with the Grimes family, he attempts to welcome Henry who is staying their house with Carol after what happened but Henry shouts at him for getting Zeke killed and takes food for him and Carol. * ''Rhys and Henry share Daryl's caring role to lydia''; Rhys tells Negan Lydia wont ever fit in if she's talking to him. * Henry and Rhys both rush to Lydia's aid and believe her when she says it wasn't Negan's fault. * Rhys visits his father in the cell and tells him he can tell his side of the story but not to expect much. As he leaves, Negan tells him he's a shit father and wants to get to know Rhys more, Rhys tells him to fuck himself. * When Carol asks Gabe about Negan, Rhys bursts in and says he believes him. Carol is dry with Rhys but ultimately accepts it. * Rhys acts as Michonne's proxy on the council and votes to save Negan. * Rhy's chuckles when he finds out of Negan's escape. * Rhys apologizes to Henry and Carol individually, Henry is harsh but accepts the apology and forgives Rhys saying that he now knows how Rhys feels because of Tara. Carol remains drive with Rhys but accepts the apology. * Rhys begins to wash the graffiti off the doors. "What it Always is" * Rhys and Siddiq arrive at Hilltop, everyone is dry with Rhys due to his involvement in Zeke's death. Jerry asks if they could find Negan which they deny. * Rhys agrees to help Connie find Kelly. He confides in her saying that he can't get over Tara and now he knows Zeke's blood is on his hands. Connie tells him anyone would have done what he did. * Rhys finds Kelly and saves her, she and Magna confess to the supplies which he gets angry about. "Bonds"